User blog:GutsyTick/CC: Hayase, the Bringer of Solace (CB1)
Stats } |image = } |title = } |herotype = } |alttype = } |resource = } |date = 2015-03-28 |changes = 2015-04-27 |attack = } |health = } |spells = } |difficulty = } |hp_base = } |hp_lvl = } |hp5_base = } |hp5_lvl = } |rangetype = } |range = } |dam_base = } |dam_lvl = } |as_base = } |as_lvl = } |arm_base = } |arm_lvl = } |mr_base = } |mr_lvl = } |ms = } }} Hayase, the Sunderer is a custom champion who has been conceived for CB1. (Lore & Template TBE) Abilities Hayase's abilities are treated as basic attacks: causing effects which would otherwise only trigger upon Hayase's basic attacks to also trigger upon her abilities; and rendering them hinderable only by crowd control effects which inhibits basic attacks. |description2 = Entering a movement command during the casting animation of any of Hayase's abilities will cause her to withdraw from completing the winding of the ability: effectively cancelling it. Cancelling an ability halts its casting animation and puts it on a 80% reduced cooldown, increased to 100% for Omit. }} | , be , and . *Hayase's abilities cannot damage enemy turrets and inhibitors. *Hayase's abilities cannot critically strike nor apply on-hit effects. }}}} Hayase arcs her sword as she dashes towards the cursor: dealing physical damage to enemies she passes through and them by 50% for seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 475 }} After channelling for 1 second, Hayase thrusts her sword forward: dealing physical damage to enemies in a line and reducing their armor by 25% for seconds. |leveling = Bonus AD)}} |cooldown = 12 |range = 475 }} | , be , and . }}}} Hayase employs her Veto stance for seconds: blocking the next enemy ability or basic attack which strikes her within the duration. Damaging an enemy champion or a monster with a basic attack whilst in the Veto stance will end its duration. |description2 = If an ability is blocked, Hayase will sweep upwards with her sword: dealing physical damage to enemies around her and for 1 second. If a basic attack is blocked, Hayase will brandish her sword: dealing physical damage to enemies around her. |description3 = Damaging an enemy champion or a neutral monster with Omit causes Hayase to employ her Venge stance for seconds; during which damaging an enemy champion or a monster again with a basic attack will cause the duration of Venge to end. |leveling2 = |range = 375 |cooldown = }} | , be , and . }}}} Hayase flashes her sword as she projects an air wave in the target direction: dealing physical damage to the first enemy struck and it by 50% for seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 975 }} After channelling for 1 second, Hayase flaunts her sword forward: dealing physical damage to enemies in a line and dashing to the last enemy champion damaged by Mar. |leveling = Bonus AD)}} |cooldown = 12 |range = 975 }} | , be , and . }}}} Damaging an enemy champion or a monster with Abate or Rive respectively refreshes the cooldown of either Vitiate or Mar. |description2 = Hayase shifts from her Veto stance: employing her Venge stance for seconds; during which damaging an enemy champion or a monster with a basic attack will cause the duration of Venge to end. |cooldown = }} Hayase shifts from her normal: employing her most recently assumed stance for seconds; during which damaging an enemy champion or a monster with a basic attack will cause the duration of her currently employed stance to end. }} Damaging an enemy champion or a monster with Vitiate or Rive causes Hayase to employ her Veto stance for seconds; during which damaging an enemy champion or a monster again with a basic attack will cause the duration of Veto to end. |description2 = Hayase shifts from her Venge stance: employing her Veto stance for seconds; during which damaging an enemy champion or a monster with a basic attack will cause the duration of Veto to end. |description3 = Hayase begins each game with one rank in Veer and can increase its rank at levels 6, 11 and 16. }} | }} Lore |disp_name = Hayse, the Sunderer |gender = Female |race = Human |birthplace = Ionia |residence = Of no fixed abode (Formerly Ionia) |faction = Ionia (Semi-independent) |occupation = Ionian avenger (Former guardian of an Ionian elder) |rivals = Yasuo, Riven }} TEXT HERE Shifting Winds 1=TEXT HERE |-| 2=TEXT HERE Appearance Of a moderately tall and slender build, Hayase dons a red armour traced with gold and bronze plates (similar to Kalista's Blood Moon armour, but with more refined traits). With flowing white hair which barely reaches her shoulders and charming red eyes, Hayase wields a single curved sword (reminiscent of a katana in appearance) as her weapon. Hayase also has a fairly pale complexion and is ambidextrous in terms of handedness. She however prefers to wield her sword with her left hand in combat. Hayase employs the reverse grip whilst in her Veto stance and employs the forward grip whilst in her Venge stance. Quotes *''"Yasuo..."'' Upon starting a game with an enemy , or *''"I will draw from them their last."'' Attacking / Moving *''"I drive my blade with honour, not pride."'' *''"Pity the living they say, hmph."'' *''"They'd sealed their fates long ago."'' *''"Today shall not be my last."'' *''"To falter is to fail."'' *''"I am but their reaper."'' *''"Tarnished steps."'' Attacking an enemy *''"So boastful you are as the emperor of naught, Azir."'' *''"You best learn humility, Azir, lest my blade teaches you it."'' *''"Emperor or not, all are subject to my fairness."'' Attacking an enemy *''"This is the end..."'' *''"Let one of us finally fall..."'' *''"No more delaying..."'' Attacking an enemy *''"Animals are born to be slain, Sion."'' *''"You do not deserve sanity, Sion."'' *''"Death should never be for the benefit of just one, Sion."'' Attacking an enemy *''"Do not lie to yourself, Riven; you enjoy this."'' *''"Why do you hesitate now, murderer."'' *''"You may waver but I shan't, Riven."'' Attacking an enemy *''"I do not heed the spears formed from vice, spectre."'' *''"A twisted view for such an ancient entity."'' *''"There can be justice spectre. Vengeance is not always the only way."'' Attacking an enemy *''"My resolve shan't be broken so easily, warden."'' *''"No such chains will bind me, warden."'' *''"Seek to chain me warden, and your death will follow."'' Attacking an enemy , , or *''"Fall quietly, ninja."'' *''"Hmph. Ninjas."'' *''"Face truth and pureness."'' Attacking the *''"No dragon's heart cannot be pierced."'' *''"Heed my blade, beast."'' *''"Fall by my blade, fierce serpent."'' Attacking the *''"Your death will fuel our drive, Baron."'' *''"I will rend you, Baron."'' *''"My blade does not heed the skins of beasts."'' Joking *''"I-it's not like I'm pursuing him b-because I like him or anything!"'' *''"S-stop think about lewd things!"'' *''"I-I really don't like him! I'm serious!"'' Joking near an enemy , , or *''"So, three ninjas walks into a bar. They all get kicked out because they're ninjas."'' *''"Ninjas? Not these guys again."'' *''"Are you guys like seriously everywhere?"'' Taunting *''"Hardly worth the unsheathing of my blade."'' *''"You best not dirty my blade too much."'' *''"Come and try."'' Taunting an enemy *''"You embody the product of hatred and greed, Darkin."'' *''"There is no good in war, Darkin."'' *''"Winged demon, you will be purged."'' Taunting an enemy *''"Yasuo, I've finally found you..."'' *''"Don't run Yasuo. No more..."'' *''"Die with dignity Yasuo. I will make it swift..."'' Taunting an enemy *''"Do not assume the shadows as your ally, Talon."'' *''"You merely adopt the shadows, Talon."'' *''"No more than a peasant, no less than a murderer."'' Taunting an enemy *''"My blade will provide you with your atonement, Riven."'' *''"Vile murderer."'' *''"My blade will cut you down before your remorse does, murderer."'' Taunting an enemy *''"Try me, pridestalker."'' *''"A hunter devoid of purpose other than pride: useless."'' Taunting an enemy during *''"You do not scare me, pridestalker."'' *''"Come and die, pridestalker."'' *''"Let's see what you're made of, pridestalker."'' Taunting an enemy *''"My blade will be the coming of your fate, cardmaster."'' *''"You will not avert my blade."'' Taunting an enemy during *''"Cheating fate will not save you from me, cardmaster."'' *''"Don't even try, cardmaster."'' *''"Do what you will, cardmaster."'' Upon casting Abate *''"Sein!"'' (A dialect of ancient Ionian) *''"Zein!"'' (A dialect of ancient Ionian) Upon casting Vitiate *''"Soryu!"'' (A dialect of ancient Ionian) *''"Falter!"'' *''"Fall!"'' *''"Be broken!"'' Upon casting Omit *''"Issats!"'' (A dialect of ancient Ionian) *''"Seyun!"'' (A dialect of ancient Ionian) Upon casting Rive *''"Tas!"'' (A dialect of ancient Ionian) *''"Kas!"'' (A dialect of ancient Ionian) Upon casting Mar *''"Hirits!"'' (A dialect of ancient Ionian) *''"Waver!"'' *''"Sway!"'' *''"Face ruin!"'' Upon casting Veer *''"Ansats!"'' (A dialect of ancient Ionian) *''"Issen!"'' (A dialect of ancient Ionian) Upon blocking an enemy ability with Omit *''"Unclear."'' *''"Feeble."'' *''"Frail."'' During combat *''"Flawed!"'' *''"Futile!"'' *''"In vain!"'' Upon blocking an enemy or with Omit *''"Hmph. Wuju."'' *''"Pathetic."'' *''"Why try?"'' During combat *''"Dull strikes!"'' *''"Impotent!"'' *''"Forfeit!"'' Upon blocking an enemy or with Omit *''"Such a fragile technique."'' *''"Your mistake."'' *''"Pain will follow."'' During combat *''"Pitiful!"'' *''"Inept!"'' *''"Unstable!"'' Upon blocking an enemy , or with Omit *''"Do not humour me now, ninja."'' *''"Inferior."'' *''"A twisted technique."'' During combat *''"Disgraceful!"'' *''"Averted!"'' *''"Omitted!"'' Upon killing an enemy champion *''"And another falls."'' *''"Weak."'' *''"Clumsy foes."'' Upon killing numerous enemy champion in succession *''"Like leaves, falling from the ruins of trees."'' *''"One by one; do they slip so delicately."'' *''"Their deaths will have not been in vain."'' Upon killing an enemy *''"Finally, at peace..."'' *''"Rest now..."'' *''"It is done..."'' Upon killing an enemy *''"A killer, laying on the bodies of her victims."'' *''"You reap what you sow."'' *''"They have been avenged."'' Upon placing a or *''"None shall startle me."'' *''"Never disregard."'' *''"Unbiased vision."'' Upon casting *''"Overexertion fruits but failure."'' *''"Now is not the time to continue."'' *''"Let their fates be delayed."'' Upon dying *''"Not yet..."'' *''"No..."'' *''"How..?"'' Upon dying to an enemy *''"That vile, plotting wretch..."'' *''"Mistakes were made..."'' *''"Clumsy steps..."'' }} Changelog . *'Vitiate' (Q) **Cooldown changed to 12 from 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8. **Cooldown refresh mechanism added. *'Mar' (E) **Cooldown changed to 12 from 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8. **Cooldown refresh mechanism added. V1.4: *'General' **Health regen per level decreased to 0.5 from 0.75. *'Omit' (W) **Damage changed to 40 / 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 (+ 100% Bonus AD) from 20 / 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 (+ 100% AD). V1.3: *'General' **Attack speed per level increased to 3.5% from 2.5%. V1.2: *'General' **Base movement speed reduced to 345 from 350. *'Abate' (Q) **Base damage changed to 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 / 200 from 40 / 80 / 120 / 160 / 200. **Slow duration increased from 0.25 seconds at all ranks to 0.5 seconds at all ranks. *'Omit' (W) **Slow removed. **Damage now scales with rank instead of level. *'Rive' (E) **Base damage changed to 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 / 200 from 40 / 80 / 120 / 160 / 200. **Slow duration increased from 0.25 seconds at all ranks to 0.5 seconds at all ranks. *'Veer' ® **Now can be activated when not in a stance to assume her most recent stance for 1.5 seconds. **Bonus damage effect removed. V1.1: *'Abate' (Q) **Cooldown changed to 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 from 6 at all ranks. *'Vitiate' (Q) **Damage now scales with rank instead of level. *'Rive' (E) **Cooldown changed to 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 from 6 at all ranks. *'Mar' (E) **Damage now scales with rank instead of level. V1.0: *'Cadence' (Innate) **'Hayse's' abilities are treated as basic attacks and can be cancelled as such. *'Abate / Vitiate' (Q) **'Hayse' dashes towards the cursor: damaging and slowing enemies she collides with. **'Hayse' charges her sword and then thrusts in a direction: dealing damage and reducing the armor of affected enemies. *'Omit' (W) **'Hayase' employs her Veto stance while blocking the next enemy ability or basic attack. Based on which attack was blocked, Hayase either knocks up or slows nearby enemies and damages them. *'Rive / Mar' (E) **'Hayase' sends forth a projectile: damaging and slowing the first enemy hit. **'Hayase' charges her sword and then flaunts in a direction: dealing damage and dashing to the last enemy champion damaged. *'Veer' ® **'Hayase' switches to the opposite stance, dealing bonus damage on her next basic attack. }} Misc }} Category:Custom champions